Pick A Pocket
by twinklestartwinkle
Summary: One shot - Julius must teach Delilah to pick pockets properly...leads to interesting results! Just a bit of fun! NB: In this story, partners are not allowed to have any form of romantic relationships...never stopped Romeo and Juliet!


**A/N: It's a oneshot, it's pretty much cringeworthy fun – hope you like it! Please feel free to review, it would be very much appreciated!**

**A quick note – I prefer the world where partners aren't allowed to have romantic relationships, as opposed to the TV show, where it's okay if they are together. Forbidden love is more fun to write about! **

**Delilah's POV – italics**

**Julius's POV – unformatted (normal) text**

**Enjoy!**

"_Okay, so your problem is, you just don't have a light enough touch." _

"_And you would know that how? Have I ever touched you?" Wow, okay this isn't going to plan, I'm already blushing like mad. The idiot thinks he's amazing. Asshole. Now he wants to show me how to 'do it properly'. What is with this guy's choice of words, I mean seriously? He knows that I – and every other girl in the Academy - is attracted to him...but he also knows that that whole thing is off limits...at least where I'm considered. There are no romantic relationships between partners whilst they work for the Academy. None. No. Saving my life every day, knowing me better than anyone else on Earth or not. No. Not at all._

_He's smiling at me again...dammit._

"Okay, so your problem is, you just don't have a light enough touch." Nice words there, Jules. I mean really, really great words – could you make her any more uncomfortable? Look at her blush...ah, crap, no don't. She's too pretty when she blushes. And that _I_ can make her do that...what if I'd done something to _really _make her blush?

I could imagine the feel of the heat from her, drawing closer as I would slide my arms around her, pulling her closer to me -

"And you would know that _how_?", her sharp question broke my reverie. Probably a good thing, who knows what I might have said during my daydream?

"Have I ever touched you?" In my dreams you have...but I can't say that. Can't _do_ that. As much as I want her, I want her to care about me too – otherwise she's going to fade into the background, just like every other girl who I'd ever been with. Come on Julius, focus. Make her trust you. Teach her...and don't stare and drool whilst you do it.

_Julius laughs nervously. I smile, taking the edge off...I don't like it when his eyes have that look, like he's sorry about something. In return I am granted with his blue eyes sparkling as he looks at me. Please teach me something so I can go, so it can stop hurting! _

"_Right..." he clears his throat. "Um...right, so, you are too heavy handed,' again, I wince – oddly enough, so does he. _

"_So, uh, with your permission, I'd like to show you how delicate this should be...?". Oh, wait, he was talking then, wasn't he? Stupid, Delilah. Pay attention to the guy. _

_I imagine those strong hands grabbing at me, him pressing down on me - no, not that kind of attention! _

_STOP BLUSHING! Why the hell is he staring at me? Oh, he wants...an answer? Yes, that's it, an answer. _

"_Yes, uh, sure, if you think it'll help." He smiles slightly and moves closer._

I'm not sure what to do as I move toward her. I know what I _want_ to do...nah, c'mon man, focus. I decide to treat her as just a random stranger.

"Where's your phone?"

She shrugs and pats herself down...really wish she wouldn't do that, it makes me think of how much I would like to do the same to her.

"The sweater pocket on the right. My right." Delilah looks up at me, curiously. Jeez dude, you're staring. I instruct her to walk down the corridor, to completely ignore me. She glances back over her shoulder, just once, after a few steps. I follow her down the corridor, sliding next to her on the right, just behind. After that, it's easy – just slide your hand into the pocket and pull out the object you want. Easy. My arm wraps around her waist, my hand snatches the mobile phone and I am walking away from her in a matter of seconds. Delilah twists round, unspeakably quickly – the reflexes of a well-trained spy – but I am already halfway back up the corridor. She is looking at me with indignation and...admiration?

"_Easy, really." Julius smiles and settles back against the wall, as we return to the classroom. He is much more like the Julius I know, now – beyond cocky, arrogant...but still exceedingly charming. He seems to have found a new toy...my iPhone. _

"_Ooh,' he says, examining it, "shiny!". I see him flicking through the menus, through my messages – not my inbox but my sent-box. Guess he's smarter than he looks; he knows that the real secrets lie in the messages that people send, not receive._

Sent: Delilah

To: Ursula

Time: 22/11/10 – 12:54pm

**He's an arrogant jerk!**

Sent: Ursula

To: Delilah

Time: 22/11/10 – 12:55pm

**But a hawt jerk! ;-D**

Sent: Delilah

To: Ursula

Time: 22/11/10 – 12:55pm

**Ursula! He's not!**

Sent: Ursula

To: Delilah

Time: 22/11/10 – 12:56pm

**Ye, D, he so is! Ur just annoyed that he beat u in the Bio test.**

Sent: Delilah

To: Ursula

Time: 22/11/10 – 12:58pm

**OK, he's decent. And I'm ignoring that last part. **

Sent: Ursula

To: Delilah

Time: 22/11/10 – 12:58pm

**Nd so my type.**

Sent: Delilah

To: Ursula

Time: 22/11/10 – 13:00pm

**You think so? Thought you liked bad boys?**

Sent: Ursula

To: Delilah

Time: 22/11/10 – 13:01pm

**I do. Nd wit me as his gf, i guarantee he wuld be the baddest boy in town. Nd bed. :-P :-D**

I noticed Delilah hadn't replied. Wonder what that says...? Was she bothered by what Ursula had said?

Ugh, Ursula. She was fine in the looks department but Delilah just has that...sparkle. She's feisty enough to be untamable, and gentle enough to soothe a temper. She constantly surprises me and she just...her eyes are pretty too.

"_Uh, Julius? Do I get my phone back, or is reading people's messages part of the lesson?" Now, I was annoyed. That was my private phone; private numbers, private pictures, private messages- a lot of which involved him. From the way Julius is looking at me, I'd swear he just read the one where, at that party last week, I got high (ass Emmett put something in the punch we all had) and emailed Ursula that I was completely in love with him...please, God, I deleted that?!_

_Julius stood straight, ready to continue with the lesson - to my annoyance, he left my iPhone on the desk next to him. My eyes darted from Julius to the phone and back, a silent request for my phone back. He smiled – like he was amused by my irritation – and said simply,_

"_You can have your phone back after the lesson, Miss Devonshire." Whatever._

"_So, the first part of pick-pocketing is knowing what you want to take. Which means guesstimating what you will find in someone's pockets. To learn to guesstimate, we need some examples...like, you wouldn't expect to find a mobile phone in a 7 year old's pocket – unless they were an Academy agent,' he smiled bashfully, "But yeah, the point is made. So what would you expect to find in my pocket?" Now this made him smile cheekily, the kind of smile that stops your heart. I thought of all the flirty, cheeky, playful, dirty things I could say...but I really had to concentrate on getting through this, so I decided to answer him seriously. _

I wondered why she hesitated. It wasn't like Delilah to think over answers, she normally just listed off possible options.

"Mobile phone, wallet, dorm keys?" My Dee, always the perfect student. Two out of three – not a bad guess.

"What's the most useful thing, if you were, say, on a street in Hong Kong with a satellite tracking you?"

"A cellphone...duh? You can use a random number to call the Academy and have the GIB reroute the signal." A textbook perfect answer. I smiled at her – every time my partner showed how great she was, I felt an immeasurable amount of pride...probably a forbidden amount of pride, but still.

"Okay, so now put your hand in my pocket, and tell me what you find."

"Seriously? You want me to put my hand in your pocket?" I nodded, feeling my face go red. Why couldn't she just do it, instead of questioning me? I was trying to teach her, and all that was happening was that we were both getting too embarrassed to even look at each other! Still, Delilah dutifully came towards me, and slid her hand into my back pocket.

_I did everything I could to avoid looking at Julius – this was so embarrassing! Keeping my eyes carefully averted, I reached behind him, hoping to God that I found his pocket without having to look...or feel around too much. _

I could feel my partner's hand on my back, fell it moving down to my pocket. When she found the pocket, I cleared my throat – there was no air in here to breathe! "What can you feel?" My ears burned red. I inherited that from my father. Dammit.

I saw Delilah take a shallow breath – it was very hot in there – then blink a few times.

"Uh...a phone? Blackberry maybe?', I nodded slightly, "and...a card – a key card for the dorms?" Again, I nodded.

"And um...', she leant over and moved her hand in further.

_He jumped away from me, very quickly._

"_Yeah, um...that wasn't anything in my pocket." I cringed away, beyond embarrassed. I looked down at the floor, grateful for the bangs that hid my face.__ After a few seconds, I felt Julius place a hesitant hand on my shoulder, then brush my hair back, when I refused to look up. _

"_It's okay, Dee. You didn't...um...you couldn't see..." Bless him, he was giving me an excuse. I looked up, grateful for my partner's sensitivity and care_. _ He can be the world's biggest jerk...but only when he isn't being the sweetest guy on Earth._

She glanced up from under her long eyelashes, I saw the thanks in her eyes. I hated seeing her upset – and it was so rare that Delilah be embarrassed, that it stung all the more when she was bothered by something. I realized I still had my hand on her shoulder – too long for it to be an innocent movement. I dropped my hand and, taking a deep breath, forced myself to look her in the eyes.

"Let's just get the lesson over with, yeah? It's boiling in here..."

_I wasn't too sure of what happened then. I remember Julius telling me that 'once finished with the stolen device you should return it to avoid suspicion', and I remember him saying that you need to be just as gentle as when you took it. I remember him walking towards me - this time, he didn't ask my permission to come to me._

_He moved right up to me, too close to be allowed, and made to put the phone in my pocket. I looked up from his hands, to his face, just the one glance, and our eyes met. I couldn't have stopped him kissing me – I didn't want to. At first I jumped back slightly, in surprise, but after a couple of seconds...we were just...kissing. Just him and me. Julius and Delilah. Delilah and Julius. Not master spies, but teenage kids, who wanted nothing more in the world than to be together._

Once she'd recovered over the shock of my kissing her, I felt Delilah step forward. The intensity of the kiss grew and she kissed me forcefully, hastily, as if desperate not to let go. I knew that was it though, knew it wouldn't be the same. She'd kissed me back. She wanted me as much as I wanted her.

_I just remember feeling...overwhelmed. I honestly couldn't control a single thing, and when I felt his tongue press against my lips, I didn't even hesitate before letting him in. And I didn't regret it – not at the time, anyway. The taste of him - sunshine and cinnamon - the feel of his hands, cupping my cheek, sliding down my waist, pressing me closer to him..._

As soon as she let me in, I felt Delilah almost fall backwards into the wall behind. This wasn't like kissing the other girls. Everything about her; the feel of her lips on mine, her hands in my hair, on my shoulders – it just felt...more.

_Just before I could fall into the wall, Julius' hand left my waist and braced us against the wall, slowing my impact. He kept it there, pinning me to the wall – I didn't mind, all that I wanted was for him to be close. I put a hand on his chest, leaning against him as I stretched up to deepen the kiss._

I can't believe I'm actually making out with Delilah Devonshire...I feel like a happy five year old. And, my God, when she stroked my chest there was nothing more that I wanted to do than rip off her clothes right then and there.

_His hand slid down my back, past where my t-shirt ended and further, until it was on my bum, pulling me closer to him. When I felt him lift me up against the wall, I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me than he'd ever been before. And then it suddenly hit me – shit, this is Julius Chevalier. My partner. Not my boyfriend, but in fact the one guy who could never be my boyfriend. Only my partner. My best friend, and my partner. _

_I wanted to be with him, only him, for as long as we could be together - his partner forever, rather than his girlfriend for the next few months. I'd seen him with other girls, heck I'd walked in on him with other girls...those relationships fell apart just weeks later. At least as his partner it would be years, not months. I really loved him – I wanted him around, always, even if it meant that we couldn't be a couple. So I had to stop it..but dammit, it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do; pushing Julius - the one I'd dreamed about since we met, the one who I could depend on, the one who could save me, the one who could understand me, the one I loved more than anything – away from me. The rules - they would split us up, if I didn't, first._

I felt Delilah change her mind. She instantly froze under my hands. I could feel her head catching up with us – both of our heads. Dammit, this was my partner. I couldn't lose her. If they ever found out about this...they'd split us up as a team. I couldn't let that happen. We had to stay together, not just because I liked being her partner, but because it meant that I could look after her, keep her safe. I loved this girl, I had to. Still...her tongue was in my mouth, and it felt amazing. I couldn't let go – I didn't want to let go - but when I felt her push me away, I knew that it was finished. Our sneaky moment was over, and it was time to go back to the real world, where spies don't get to fall in love with their partners and teenagers can't make out in random classrooms.

_He leaned against the wall on both his hands now, standing with half a foot of space between us, his hands either side of me. We were both breathing heavily. He kept his head down, looking at the floor. Without looking at me again, he said, huskily and out of breath,_

"_Check your back pocket.". Julius left the room. Still leaning back against the wall, breathing hard, I reached back to the back pocket of my jeans. _

_My iPhone was there, still warm from the recent exercise of the lesson. _

**A/N: There you go! All done! Free cookies if you review!!!!!**

**There is a possibility of a sequel coming from this – let me know what you think? **


End file.
